The Night of the Living Natsuki
by Ikezu
Summary: With the returning of the Cake Contest, all contestants in Fuka Academy prepare themselves. But, not everything goes as planned... The 'Frosting of Terror' has its sights set upon Natsuki. What will her plan be? WARNING: lots of OOCness. REVISED


**DISCLAIMER: If ****we owned Mai HiME, there'd be wacky controlling machines at everyone's disposal.**

We're sorry we're taking so long to update anything. You probably know the reason already though...

--

"**MWAHAHAHAHA! **It's ready!** IT'S READY!!**" Below Fuka Academy, a sinister plan was being set into motion... "**TONIGHT, KUGA NATSUKI IS MINE!!**"

--

_**-Flashback, earlier in that day-**_

One of the most loved events for who was watching, and the most hated, in general, for who was actually participating was happening... Yes, you're right... It was...

**THE CAKE CONTEST! – ****The second coming**

The teams were the same as last time, to Natsuki's great displeasure. This meant she would be together with **HER** again...

"Kuga Natsuki!" A malicious, teasing voice spoke.

"...Yuuki Nao, I was hoping you weren't coming..." Nao glared at her.

"Pfff... Please, you're the hooky, not me." Natsuki growled at her.

"...Let's just get this over with, **FAST**."

"Yes, Natsuki-san..." Sanada Yukariko answered, being as nervous as she is. '_Natsuki-san and Nao-san in the same team again... This is going to be bad..._' There was also another problem, but it was... 'tied up' at the moment. Literally.

"Mm...mmm...mmmmmm...C...a...k...e..." Mikoto struggled to break free, the chair was so uncomfortable... And the ropes were hard on her skin... **AND THERE WERE CAKES SHE COULD BE DEVOURING RIGHT NOW!! **"**MMMMM!! MMM-MMMMMMMMMMMM!!**"

"Oh, poor dear... maybe we should set her fr-" The nun didn't even get to finish her sentence before Natsuki and Nao jumped on her.

"**DON'T YOU DARE!**"

"**WE'LL KILL YOU!**"

"U-uh... O-Ok..." Yukariko stuttered as she gasped for air. In the meanwhile the girls were off of her already.

"Pfff... Why do I have to be stuck with them again..." Nao muttered.

"**WHAT WAS THAT NAO?!**"

"...Nothing, Kuga Na-tsu-ki-chan!" Nao smirked. Natsuki **HATED** when she did that.

"Let's just get this over with..." Shortly afterwards, Sugiura Midori entered the exam area, and headed to the microphone.

"Good morning, fellow students! It's time for our second examination of your skills, since last time it didn't go quite as planned..." The drunkard took a chance to glare at some certain participants. "Well, anyways... The teams are the same, the ingredients are the same, and the objective of this is the same... I'm gonna get some scotch... **BEGIN!**" As soon as Midori finished her speech, she took several bottles of scotch and started to chug them down all at once. Also, as the exam started, all the teams found that... **IT WAS FUCKING HARD!!** Well, Mai's team was actually doing rather well on their end...

"Miyu-san, could you-"

"Done."

"Oh... Thanks..." Mai was impressed at Miyu's speed. "And could you...-"

"Done."

"...O...k... I think I'll just go sit over ther-"

"Done."

"**WHA?!**" Mai found herself immediately in a chair, and was terrified. Intrigued, nonetheless. "W-what about Shiho-chan and Fum-"

"Done." Immediately, Fumi and Shiho appeared, also sitting on chairs, and both looking quite dizzy. Mai chuckled evily. '_This is soooooooo good... Miyu-san can be quite useful..._'

"Miyu-san, could you go get me that magazine over there?" She pointed lazily at a magazine in the ground. 'Bingo'

"**WHAT?! AND WALK ALL THE WAY OVER THERE?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?! A SUPER CYBORG?!**"

"What... the... fuck...?" May swore to herself that she would never talk to Miyu again. On the other site of the courtyard, Fujino Shizuru's team worked hard on getting, at the very least, the oven working.

"Ugh, why doesn't this stupid OVA work!!"

"Oven, Haruka-chan." Suzushiro Haruka struggled over the oven for over ten minutes now, demanding for it to work, and repeatedly punching it... God forbid her from actually trying to press a button...

"**I AM SUZUSHIRO HARUKA, MEMBER OF THE STUDEND COUNCIL AND I DEMAND YOU TO WORK!!**" Haruka was repeatedly punching and kicking the poor machine.

"Suzushiro-san, maybe you could try to press the buttons on the side of the oven..." Shizuru smiled while taking a sip of her always present tea, looking quite amused with Haruka's 'predicament'. Haruka was actually looking at the oven now, and in an instant she saw the so called 'buttons' right next to the opening tray. She was sweating in embarrassment, and decided to get out of the situation the best way she could.

"-cough- -cough- Uh-uh Well bubuz- I mean Kaichou, I was just checking if this OVA could handle a little soft pressure, for safety reasons... hehehe..." Her eyebrow was twitching madly.

"Ara, thank you, Suzushiro-san, for worrying so much about all of us then." Shizuru kept on smiling as she continuously drank her tea, not opening her eyes, to Haruka's relief. The last was as red as a tomato, and Yukino was taking yet another aspirine. As for Yohko, she had taken care of the cake preparations and was now staring at an already drunk Midori doing, apparently, a scene from Romeo and Juliet... except without the Romeo... or Juliet, she couldn't really tell it from there... In the meanwhile, Yukariko was praying, Nao and Natsuki were mixing the ingredients, some of which had already been sent flying in the air, but fortunately there weren't any casualties... so far. Mikoto was getting agitated, it was good the tapes and ropes were very strong, otherwise this would be just a war zone by now...

"What's wrong, Kuga-chan? Are those eggs getting too tough of you?" Nao was enjoying this a lot. Somehow, Natsuki had managed to get more eggs on herself than on the plate.

"You wanna try, Yuuki?" Natsuki gritted her teeth as hard as she could in order to prevent herself from throwing something at the redhead.

"Gosh, no! I wouldn't want to spoil your fun!" Anyone who didn't know her would have said that her smile was the most innocent one in the universe. After a while, the contest was over. The bell rang, and Midori had already been taken to the hospital for de-tox, so it was called upon Reito to be the judge. Of course, he had a hard time making himself heard with all the fangirl screams.

"The contest is now over, please display your cakes and I will now taste them!" The smell of the just baked 'perfections' filled everyone's nose. Reito was trying hard not to drool, not because of his reputation, but because of the make-up he had... It was his little secret... He glanced at the 3 cakes of wonder. Haruka and Yukino were standing by their cake, making a forced smile, like they were hiding something. Shizuru was still sitting near them, quietly sipping her tea, and Yohko was probably playing 'Romeo and Juliet' with Midori, in the middle of the hospital. The cake had a tasty looking pink frosting, but it seemed kinda... unstable and full in the inside... Well, as long as it tasted good... Miyu was the only member of her team by her cake. Reito looked around the courtyard to find the other three members, and found them lying down in a stretch chair, catching sun rays. They looked like three beached whales.

Miyu's cake was big, had a white frosting, and strongly resembled none other than Alyssa Searrs. When Reito got to team Natsuki's table, he almost died of shock. Yukariko looked like she had been crying, Yuuki Nao and Kuga Natsuki looked like they were cakes themselves and, a bit further away, he could see something jumping wildly... It was Mikoto, strapped to a chair. Reito then remembered that letter he had gotten that morning, saying that 'special measures' were to be taken to ensure everyone's safety, so he ignored the drooling, jumping creature and looked at the cake. It was the size of a regular pie, and was covered in a white frosting, which Reito sincerely hoped it was whipped cream, since Natsuki was holding in her hand a distinctive bottle of mayo...

The time to taste the cakes had come, and Haruka's team was the first to go. Yukino cut a bit of the cake and gave it to Reito. He took a deep breath, and after seconds the bit of the cake was in his mouth. The frosting was sweet, it was really tasty. '_Not bad at all..._' Suddenly, a hard substance caught his teeth, and now there were two... What the hell was that!! He took a bite, and spitted it all out immediately. In the remains, he could see, mixed with the cake...

...**SHRIMPS?!**

"Uh-cough-**EWWWWWWWWWWWW!**"

"Something wrong, Kanzaki-san?"

"**YES, WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOU**-..." Reito saw who the hell he was yelling at. It was none other than Fujino Shizuru. "Uhh... Fujino-san... I-"

"Ara, Reito-san, didn't you enjoy the cake we put so hard work into making?" Shizuru grabbed Reito's hand with a tight grip... **REALLY** tight. Reito felt his hand being crushed, he had to do something...

"Uh-y-**YES**! Of course... **AAAH!** I did Fujino-san, I give it an... an A+!"

"Ara, that's wonderful!" Shizuru let go of Reito's hand, looking rather pleased, and returned to her seat. Now, it was time to taste Miyu's cake, but as Reito took a knife to cut it, Miyu also grabbed his hand, even more tightly, if possible.

"That cake was made for Alyssa-Ojou-sama. Touch it, and you will face the consequences." Reito glanced at Mai, begging for assistance. All she did, though, was smile lazily at him.

"S-s-sorry, Miyu-san..." The robot let go of Reito, and now scared, he went for, finally, the last cake. The tension was increasing as he approached it, and it wasn't necessarily because of the contest...

"You'd better not have screwed up, Kuma Natsuki!" 'Kuma' Natsuki growled at her again. She woudn't take much more of this... one more and she'd lose it, but the contest was almost over... she just had to bear with it... Reito was closing in on them.

"Just shut up, Yuuki. I'm not a bear."

"Awww, but we bonded so much today, Kuma... I feel like telling you a little secret." Reito had arrived, and was drooling at the sight of the sweet cake. This time, he would definitely enjoy something. He grabbed the whole cake in order to eat it all at once. At the same time, Nao was telling Natsuki something that would break all barriers.

"...Secret?"

"Indeed, you see, Kuma, remember how a few months ago some... uhh... sexy pics of you in the shower hit the school's newspaper?" Natsuki's eyes widened.

"That was..."

"Me, yup!" Nao smirked, looking a little crazy. '_That's it._' Natsuki didn't think twice: she grabbed whatever was near her. It was...

...the cake.

"**HEY NAO!**" Reito cried as the cake was taken from his hands. "**SMILE!!**" She threw the cake, and it hit Nao's face. '_Bullseye!_'

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!**" Nao fell down as the cake exploded in her face. Natsuki hadn't felt this good in a long, long time.

"**HEY NATSUKI!!**" A voice came from a distance. Natsuki looked at its source and spotted Mai, grinning like a maniac and throwing her a thumbs up. "**NICE SHOT!**" Natsuki threw a thumbs up at Mai as well. These moments where both shared moments of joy were really rare. Reito still cried over the lost cake as Nao got up. Her face was completely white, due to the frosting.

"**KUGA!! I'LL KILL YOU!!**" Nao dashed towards an unexpecting Natsuki. "**YOU'RE MIN-**"

"**WRAWR!!**" A massive growl echoed throughout the school. Nao looked up, to see a black shadow falling down on her. "**CAAAAAAKEEEEEEEE!!**" That scream alerted Yukariko. What she feared had happened. Mikoto had broken free... The nun looked at the chair. The tape had been unglued due to Mikoto's drooling, and she had bitten off the ropes.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!**" Mikoto had fallen on top of Nao, and was now licking the redhead.

"mmm... Cake...:"

"**KUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**"

_**-End of Flashback-**_

--

As Nao recalled the fatidic events of that morning, her anger grew larger... Tonight, Kuga Natsuki would **NOT** escape...

--

Hope you liked it. We laughed a bit while writing Miyu's part...

Next story we'll post will be the second and final chapter of 'Shizuru goes Afro!' and that chapter is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than the first. We're about 1/4 done with it.

Also, don't forget to review! Well, see ya for now, and good reading ;)


End file.
